


In Secret

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for inception100 challenge #17:  You're so punny.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Secret

**Author's Note:**

> written for inception100 challenge #17: You're so punny.

“How do you do it?

“Hmmm...do what, darling?

“The quips. You have one for every occasion.”

“It’s a gift, really.”

“It’s exhausting.”

“Are you jealous?”

“Hardly. Curious.”

“I’ve had a lifetime of practice...and it makes _him_ break character when he thinks no one is looking. Ah, maybe you’d like to get in on that action?”

“Right...wait, so you’re admitting you do it for him?”

“No, I’m confessing I do it for me. There’s something to be said for wrinkling that stiff, stodgy persona into something human.”  
“Or you could be the bigger man.”

“Ariadne, my love, who says I’m not?”


End file.
